You're all I have
by Niila
Summary: Assis sur le canapé de la doyenne, House l'attendait depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes. Il l'avait appelée en plein milieu de la soirée alors... - SPOILER SAISON 6 -


**Titre**: You're all I have  
**Résumé**: A vous de lire.  
**Disclaimers**: Tout est à la FOX.  
**Genre**: Huddy.  
**Spoiler**: Pas de spoiler sauf si vous n'avez pas vu la **saison 6**.  
**Moment**: Pendant **l'épisode 9 de la saison 6**.  
**Commentaires**: Peut-être un peu guimauve, un peu trop direct à la fin... Je ne sais pas... Soit... Avec le manque de Huddy pour le moment, on ne va pas s'en plaindre :D

Cette fiction date de janvier 2010.

* * *

Assis sur le canapé de la doyenne, House l'attendait depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes. Il l'avait appelée en plein milieu de la soirée alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle serait avec Lucas et Rachel. Parce que oui, House ne croyait pas que Cuddy et Lucas, c'était bel et bien fini. Bien qu'elle ait inventé une histoire de rupture. Il voulait la voir. La reconquérir. Il ne pouvait supporter de la voir avec ce détective privé. Depuis sa sortie de Mayfield, il avait entamé un gros travail sur lui-même, avouant enfin ses sentiments pour la directrice. Mais comme il l'avait déjà dit, leurs cycles ne sont pas encore les mêmes. Il avait fuit à chaque fois que la doyenne tentait quelque chose avec lui. Et maintenant qu'il était enfin prêt, c'était au tour de Cuddy de fuir. Mais depuis qu'il savait qu'elle était avec Lucas, il était encore plus déterminé à la regagner.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la doyenne, en tenue bien moins stricte qu'à son habitude. L'air désemparé, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec le diagnosticien.

_ Que s'est-il passé avec Chase? demanda-t-elle en entrant dans son bureau. Elle vit une petite gouttelette de sang s'échapper de son arcade.

_ Rien.

_ Vous avez un peu désinfecté? fit-elle en se plaçant devant House pour y regarder de plus près.

_ Pas besoin.

_ Je vais le faire. conclut-elle.

Lisa prit alors la petite boite de secours pour les premiers soins qui se trouvait dans une de ses armoires. Elle défit le tout sur la table basse et commença à imbiber la compresse de désinfectant.

_ Vous allez porter plainte? questionna Cuddy en désinfectant l'écorchure, concentrée sur sa tâche.

_ Contre l'Ottoman qui m'a fait trébucher?

_ Je ne peux pas avoir des médecins qui frappent les autres. se justifia-t-elle en se redressant pour croiser le regard de House.

_ Mon Dieu, qui s'est fait frapper? répondit-il faussement abasourdi.

_ Pour le bien de Chase, je dois savoir s'il peut s'occuper de lui-même ou si je dois lui fournir de l'aide. s'énerva Cuddy, à présent entre les jambes de House alors que lui, s'était redressé sur le canapé.

_ Chase n'aurait pas pu frapper qui que ce soit, il était avec moi quand je suis tombé sur l'Ottoman. poursuit-il.

_ Je ne joue pas House. Lisa recula d'un pas mais se heurta à la table basse. Lasse de tout elle laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

Leurs regards se croisèrent sans pour autant se détacher l'un de l'autre pendant quelques instants. Entre House, à présent assis sur le bord du canapé, et Cuddy, une distance d'à peine quarante centimètres les séparait. Il combla directement ce vide en posant ses mains sur les hanches de la directrice, l'obligeant à se rapprocher de lui, juste entre ses jambes.

_ House, lâchez-moi. Elle laissa tomber la compresse et posa ses mains sur celles de House, voulant les bouger par elle-même.

_ Je ne joue pas non plus Cuddy. dit-il en resserrant sa prise sans pour autant faire mal à Lisa.

_ Arrêtez ça. House avait posé sa joue contre son ventre. La voulant plus proche de lui. Il voulait la sentir tout contre lui.

_ Cuddy…

Les mains à présent sur les épaules du docteur, c'est inconsciemment qu'elle lui permit de se rapprocher encore plus. De l'entourer encore un peu plus alors qu'il l'encercla de ses bras.

_ Je ne peux plus le supporter. susurra-t-il, la tête enfouie contre le ventre de Lisa.

_ House, s'il vous plait. lâcha-t-elle comme un supplice.

_ Vous le savez tout autant que moi que vous ne l'aimez pas. continua-t-il.

Il se redressa, croisant une nouvelle fois le regard rempli de doutes de Cuddy. Sans perdre une minute, c'est tout doucement qu'il remonta le tee-shirt de Lisa. Laissant apparaître son nombril et son ventre plat. Tenant le vêtement, les mains posées au niveau de ses côtes, il s'approcha de sa peau pour y déposer ses lèvres.

Sa raison lui disait de partir, là tout de suite. Elle ne pouvait faire ça. Elle était désormais avec quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait compter chaque jour. Mais l'aimait-elle vraiment? Sortait-elle avec lui juste pour être avec quelqu'un? Au fond d'elle, elle savait que tout ça n'était qu'un leurre pour se sentir un peu moins seule. Une petite voix au fond d'elle lui criait de rester, car elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait lui résister. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant les baisers qu'il lui déposait.

Il l'aurait dévorée, tellement sa passion pour elle était grande. Il lui déposa une multitude de baisers tous plus chaud les uns que les autres. Il voulait lui montrer à travers tout ça ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Sans un mot et à contre cœur, il se stoppa. Droite devant lui, c'est à travers son regard qu'elle lui posa une question. Que voulait-il?

_ Je vous veux. dit-il le plus sincèrement possible.

Remontant ses mains le long du corps de sa patronne, il fit tomber sa veste. Un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt bleu pâle, rien de chic. Les cheveux ébouriffés rassemblés en une queue de cheval, qu'est ce qu'il la trouvait magnifique.

Accroché à son regard, il se cala au fond du canapé, l'invitant à venir se poser sur lui. Main dans la main, Cuddy s'approcha et plaça ses jambes de chaque côté de celles de House. Sans précipitations, elle combla encore le peu de vide qui les séparait, mains sur les épaules du docteur.

La toucher, sentir sa peau contre la sienne, c'est ce qu'il voulait. Il passa sa main contre la joue de Lisa. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant cette caresse. Puis tout d'un coup, c'est ses lèvres qu'il voulait goûter. Une fois de plus leurs regards s'accrochèrent, ils se rapprochèrent très lentement l'un de l'autre, comme si c'était une scène au ralentit. Sans prendre pleinement possession des lèvres de l'autre, ils jouaient à les toucher. Une fois l'inférieure, une autre fois la supérieure. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus attendre. D'abord délicatement et doucement, plus fiévreusement par la suite, ils s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ne se détachant l'un de l'autre, House rompit une seconde le baiser pour enlever le tee-shirt de Cuddy. De son côté elle détachait les boutons de la chemise du diagnosticien, voulant sentir sa peau.

Des baisers au niveau de sa poitrine, des mains qui caressent ses hanches et ses fesses, House se sentait parfaitement bien. Il défit le bouton du pantalon de Lisa et l'aida quand elle l'enleva, une jambe après l'autre. Lisa fit de même avec son bouton et fit juste un peu glisser son pantalon.

Il entra en elle et Cuddy lâcha un soupir de satisfaction. Des mouvements brusques et puis plus lent, House dictait le rythme. Des baisers et des caresses ça et là. C'est après quelques minutes de bonheur qu'ils arrivèrent au paroxysme du bonheur. Les respirations saccadées, accrochés l'un à l'autre.

* * *

Une couverture sur leurs jambes. Ils étaient allongés sur le canapé, l'un derrière l'autre, Lisa faisant dos à House.

_ Tu vas le quitter?

_ Ce n'est pas si simple que tu crois…

_ Tu peux passer ta vie avec moi ou passer ta vie avec lui, mais pas les deux. Et nous savons très bien tout les deux ce qu'il en est de la situation.

Il sentit Lisa se raidir, il la mettait au pied du mur. Au fond d'elle, elle n'aimait pas Lucas, ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle s'était convaincue au début de leur relation que ses sentiments changeraient. Elle en était persuadée, mais les jours passaient et rien ne changeait. C'était House. Lui et rien que lui. Elle l'avait toujours aimé et ses sentiments n'avaient pas changés en plus de vingt ans. Oui elle avait prit peur, ne se voyant pas commencer une relation avec le docteur depuis qu'elle avait vu House exprimer un peu plus ses sentiments. Et maintenant elle devait faire un choix. Continuer sa vie avec Lucas, alors qu'elle savait très bien que ça ne durerait pas ou commencer une relation avec House.

_ Ce n'est pas facile mais c'est simple. House la tira de ses pensées.

Un soupir. Elle se retourna pour faire face à House. Collés l'un à l'autre, très proches, elle ferma les yeux et réfléchit encore une seconde.

_ Fait juste le bon choix. Entendit-elle alors qu'il lui caressait le bras.

Elle le fixa, le regardant dans les yeux.

_ Toi.

_ Quoi moi?

_ Tu es mon choix.

_ Tu vas le quitter alors?

_ Oui.

Heureux de la réponse, il l'embrassa et la serra encore plus contre lui.

Un nouveau commencement. Une nouvelle vie. Deux êtres qui sont fait pour être ensemble. Seul l'avenir le dira…

* * *

Reviews négatives, positives,... Dites moi tout!

M E R C I !


End file.
